Her Sad Way Of Protecting
by silentone98
Summary: I know I betrayed him. It's something I have to live with for the rest of my life. At least I can do something for him, my own way. I'm sorry Law, but this time, I don't think I can be there to see your dream come true. Please review! I love it when people leave comments! Makes me happy :3 Anyway I take critic! I always have room for improvement.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Good Things_

_ "__Law!" a little girl yelled in excitement. The girl was a bit too tall for her age, with red amber eyes and crimson hair that reached her mid-back. Said boy turned around just in time for him to be tackled to the ground by the red-winged girl. Yes, the girl was winged; she even had the feathery tail on her backside. She was a phoenix hybrid._

_ "__Akage…" the little boy whined, "That hurt you know…"_

_ "__Can't help it, you were in the perfect position to strike!" she joked. Now that she had gotten up she noticed both Law and she were covered in dirt so she ended up flapping her giant wings to get the dirt and dust off. Law had to close his eyes because the wind stung and made his eyes dry, "There you go, and sorry."_

_ "__it's fine…" she smiled._

_ "__So where are you going? If you want I can take you there!" Akage offered. She was always on the move, untamable, uncontrollable, like a brushing fire._

_ "__Well, I was going to go back to Doffy-" but he couldn't say anymore as she looped her arms around the shorter boy and flapped her strong wings until they were both in the air, "Akage, I could have walked you know!"_

_ "__This way is much faster and more fun than walking!" Law sighed, she really was stubborn, but he couldn't deny her. Being in the sky with her felt thrilling, but he was worried about his spotted fluffy hat that might fly off any minute, "Besides, you are shorter and lighter so it's easy to carry you!" After a few minutes of flying, a large pirate ship came into view. Akage found her destination and decided to land right where the deck was in front of the Shichibukai, Don Quixote Doflamingo. The man looked very intimidating, especially with his purple shades and maniac smile on his face, "Hi Doffy!" the little girl greeted. The man's smile seemed to grow wider but Akage was not fazed in the slightest._

_ "__Hello how's my little bird?" he greeted while ruffling her silky hair. The girl grinned while trying to swat his hand away causing him to grin, "Lawsy are you ready to sail?" the boy looked almost eager. The teenage captain couldn't blame him, this was the first time he was going to sail with them._

_ "__Don't get him so worked up Aniki, he still needs to get his sea legs," the voice belonged to a man that looked almost like Doflamingo, but he looked softer and less insane looking, "Law, you might want to beware of the sea sickness," Law nodded. His eyes looked at up to him in admiration of sorts._

_ "__Oh don't be such a worrywart Corazon, everyone here had to get used to it, the squirt is no different," Corazon merely rolled his eyes._

_ "__Aka-chan didn't go through it," he noted. Doflamingo merely placed his large hand atop his head while gently patting it the way she liked it._

_ "__She's different, she's our eyes in the sky, you know that itouto," she giggled._

_ "__Law, why don't you go to the crow's nest with Aka-chan," but he didn't get a chance to answer as said girl tackled him into the air causing Law to grunt in surprise as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Corazon sighed as he shook his head knowing how much Akage was a spitball of energy, "Make Sure You Watch out for Marines or Other Pirate Ships!"_

_ "__You gotta stop doing that Akage; at this rate you'll give me cardiac arrest," she merely laughed as she placed him down on the large platform on the mast._

_ "__Stop being such a wimp! You're a Don Quixote Pirate now! We are going to be the strongest pirate crew in the seas!" she yelled as she flew around the mast for emphasis. He sighed but noticed how the air blew calmly against his face and decided to look forward staring in awe from the sight before him. The sea glistened like crystals from the sun's rays and it seemed as if the sea and sky could stretch on forever, the clouds littered the skies as a few seagulls flew around. Akage smiled softly as she stood on the rails of the mast with perfect balance._

_ "__Woah…"he muttered in slight awe. She giggled._

_ "__Beautiful, isn't it?" he could only nod, "And we'll be sailing across that-well- I'll be flying across it."_

_ "__What's it like?" he glanced at her and almost gaped. She was oddly calm and serine, the complete opposite of the spit fire girl he had been friends with for three years. Her red eyes gazed longingly at the horizon while the sun's light made it glisten like rubies and the wind made her hair sway gently almost like a candle's flame being bent by the wind._

_ "__It's the greatest feeling in the world. It's like a whole new experience, once you're in, you never want to go out…"_

Three years later, Helix Akage and Trafalgar Law had grown up and now had become teenagers. Akage had matured into a beautiful woman. Her hair grew quite long and reached her backside. Her face lost the childish roundness, and her once skinny stature now had attractive curves that can cause any man to stare and any woman to envy. Her red wings had grown as well causing her to fold it behind her back so she was able to walk properly and her tail trailed behind her and dragged on the floor. She still had her energetic attitude, in fact, it might have gotten worse, any person that would be with her would tire out just by walking with her.

Law had grown up to be quite a looker as well. He still had eye bags under his eyes from excessive studying at night but it just seemed to add to his charm. His scrawny stature had grown masculine and strong from the many voyages and fights he has been in. Now he carried a nodachi that had white fluff on the guard and white pluses on the sheath; a red string was tied around the opening as well. He even ate a devil fruit to add to his strength.

As they grew up, they both had a deep admiration for their teacher and somewhat of a father, Corazon. Doflamingo had taken a liking in them both and saw potential in placing them both in the Don Quixote Family. Although things were going fine, there seemed to be strain in the relationship of the Don Quixote brothers…

"Aniki, you can't be serious!" Corazon yelled. Doflamingo merely stared at his younger brother from behind his purple shades. He knew his brother would be completely against his plan, "Working for Kaido! Have you gone mad!?"

"What choice do we have Corazon, you and I both know that we can't go into the New World alone, the crew will be destroyed!"

"Why, have you not seen or heard what he does to his own subordinates? He kills them once he's done with them, do you want that to happen to us?" but he wouldn't listen to reason.

"It's too late Corazon; I have already made the deal."

"You are digging our graves Aniki, what about Aka-chan and Law? You've put them in danger as well!" Doflamingo flipped his desk as he snapped. He had no options left but to join Kaido.

"If you have problems on how I lead this crew then by all means leave!" he yelled. Corazon looked at his elder brother in slight pity and sorrow.

"Aniki, you know I can't do that, you are all I have left," he said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "just be careful."

The next day, Corazon was out on the deck bright and early to see both Akage and Law a sleep next to each other with their backs against the mast. They must have been up all night; the stars did look beautiful last night. Deciding to let them sleep longer, he grabbed a spare blanket from the barracks and placed it over them, "I won't let anyone hurt you guys alright?"

The day had progressed; Law was in the crow's nest watching Akage as she flew around high in the air with grace. He had noticed how her flying at changed as they grew, three years ago her wings flapped rigidly as she struggled to get higher, but now she flapped fluidly and soared like an eagle. It was as if her wings were cutting the air like a knife through butter. Suddenly, the red haired woman smirked as her whole body bursted into flames as she dove. She tucked her wings in and spun to gain momentum. The speed of her spin added to the size of the flames and soon enough, the fire began to spiral around her and just when she was about to hit the ocean, she flexed her wings so that the air could carry her again and the fire had ceased just as fast as it had formed. Everyone that was watching marveled in her daring stunt, but quickly went back to work (This wasn't the first time she had done something like that). Once she was done flying, she went back to the crow's nest and landed on the rails in a crouch in front of Law. He had grown a head taller than her which was a surprise to Akage seeing as she used to be taller than him for three years, "Show off," he muttered. She laughed merrily.

"That's what I do! So how is your lessons with Cora-san?" she asked. Corazon was a doctor for the Don Quixote Pirates. Law had always wanted to become a doctor so he practically begged him to take him as an apprentice. He had studied faithfully and almost to the point of being looked in his room without eating or sleeping.

"It's brutal… Cora-san is so strict it almost hurts just being in the infirmary now, but his skills are always so razor sharp! He has such steady hands when he stitches a wound and he has such precision when he uses the scalpel! "

"Well he has been a doctor for seven years now and you got to understand, being a doctor means having a person's life in your hands. I wouldn't want that at all. I mean the only thing I can do in that field is first aid," Law tried to see it in her perspective and realized he could understand too, "Cora-san is strict because he cares you know."

"Wow, didn't know you could be the type to think Akage," the woman sputtered as her cheeks were dusted a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she yelled, her feathers started to spark tiny flames in her dismay.

"You're usually the type that's impulsive and hot-headed, you always charge into things head on without really thinking," this time, Akage's eyebrow twitch in irritation. Without hesitation, she punched the top of his head from where she crouched.

"OW!" he rubbed his head in pain as his eyes slightly teared up. She had hit him hard enough to hurt but they both knew if she punched at full strength she would be able to crack his skull easily. Despite her being the type that did things on instinct alone, she had great control over her powers despite being in the age of emotional problems and puberty.

"You deserved it!" she said as she laughed while dodging Law's attempts to grab her. It was always fun. Law and Akage had always laughed and smiled on this ship. But sadly, all good things always have to come to an end…

* * *

**Hey Guys! I am a beginner at this so please… bear with me. I don't really have much experience, but I do have an account on Quotev(Same username) which is going along just fine I guess. Anyway~ I hope you like this fanfic of Traffy XD I love that nickname and I love Trafalgar Law! So we just find out in the manga who Cora-san is! I am dying to see what Cora-san looks like! And for him to make Law admire him enough to use the suffix –san instead of –ya is quite an accomplishment don't you think? Anyway, Oda-sensei hope you doing well! I don't own anything besides my OC (Helix Akage) and my story which is by the way noncanon-ish. Hope you keep reading this story! Forgive the OOCness.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad Things

"Law, make sure your hands stay steady," Corazon instructed. He had decided to help Law with his surgical skills on a dog. The dog was already dead so it was perfect practice for Law to cut and stitch it, "Do not let the stitches be too close together or far apart."

"Yes sir," Corazon was very impressed with the boy's progress, one could say he was a genius, but it seems that Law had a knack for cutting things open, but when it came to stitching it back together, he needed more concentration and focus. Once he was finished, he cut the string and looked up to his teacher in hopes of approval. Corazon gave the stitching a scrutinizing glare to make the kid more anxious before smiling.

"Good job, Law, you'll make a good surgeon one day," said boy made a noise of satisfaction before going to the sink to clean his hands and surgical tools. As he continued to clean a thought came across his mind.

"Cora-san…"

"Yes Law?" Corazon answered, eyes never leaving the medical file he was looking over. Law wiped his hands on a fresh towel before looking at his teacher with serious steel cold eyes.

"It's a doctor's job to save lives…"

"You are correct."

"But pirates will take it away," this time, the man placed the file down to look at Law's gaze, "Why are you both?" the man chuckled before rubbing the boys hat knowing how much he hated being treated like a child.

"Well why not? I am a doctor and a pirate, a doctor does not always save lives Law," he stated," there are times when doctors have to take a life away as well," Law knew what he meant, "I don't see the reason why I shouldn't be a pirate and doctor, besides, who's going to take care of the idiots on this ship?" he joked. Law couldn't help but think of this man as someone cool. _I want to be just like him someday. Maybe even surpass him…_ shaking him out of his thoughts, Corazon decided to push him out of the operating room, "We're done with lessons for today, so go out, Akage might be back from her scouting mission so meet her on the deck."

Doing what he was told, he went out on deck to meet up with Akage but found that she wasn't there. He looked around but couldn't see her. That was when he paled, this happened way too many times to count. He crouched in a defensive stance and began to scan everywhere _Where is she! Left, Right, Behind?! _"LAW~!" from the sound of her cry it sounded like she was coming from-

_CRASH!_ She had come from above and tackled Law to the ground at full force. He had gotten used to her tackling, but it always caught him by surprise. How was she able to get him every time? "Akage, I think you might break me in the future if you keep doing that," he croaked in pain. She only laughed. Law noticed that her attire was different from what she usually wore, it seemed like she dressed up to fight and noticed a few singed marks on the article of clothing, and she had come home bruised and battered again.

"Not my fault you didn't see me coming!" he rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I came back from my little scouting mission, where's Doffy?" slowly getting up, he rubbed his bruised back and sighed.

"He's in his office," without even giving him time to recover, she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her to her destination. When they had finally made it to the door of his office, Akage could hear their captain's distressed voice as it sounded like he was talking to someone on the den den mushi. She looked over to Law and saw that he noticed too and they both agreed to listen quietly.

_"__Doflamingo, you are taking far too long."_

_ "__I'm sorry Kaido; it would seem that our target is on to us. It won't take us long to wipe them out."_

_ "__See to it that it gets done, or else."_

_ "__Of course."_

_ "__By the way, I heard you have two children on board. I hate to see what would happen to them if you don't do as I say. Anyways, I'll talk to you again soon."_

And the call stopped. Akage and Law looked at each other in worry, "Law, Akage," both jumped from being startled, "come in," reluctantly, Akage opened the door to see that Doflamingo wasn't smiling, "Akage, what is the status of our target?" he answered. Akage gulped before stepping forward. This wasn't the Doffy she knew. Doffy was always smiling, but this side of him scared her. She may not see his eyes, but she could tell that he was glaring at the singed marks she had accumulated when the enemy ships had spotted her and tried to take her down. Law too was starting to be afraid. The captain they both knew that always smiled even though it looked almost insane wasn't smiling and what scared them the most was how cold and sharp his voice sounded.

"R-right. The target was heading north to an island to get more supplies, but they spotted me so they went… a different way," Doflamingo stood up seeing as he was sitting on his desk and began to walk towards them both.

"You were spotted," it took Akage so much will power not to tremble as the man towered over them.

"Yes… I'm sorry for being spotted Doffy," the man placed a hand over her head, but it didn't feel comforting at all, in fact, it felt…intimidating.

"You two overheard my conversation right?" they both couldn't answer, "That ship you were assigned to watch was the target we needed to wipe out. If we lose sight of it, then Kaido will be very angry at us all. Do you want him to be angry at us?"

"N-no," then after that, Doflamingo smiled, but Law and Akage didn't like the way he was smiling at all.

"Then go find it Aka-chan," the red-haired girl couldn't look him in the eye.

"B-But Doffy, I've been flying for five days-"

"Are you disobeying me Aka-chan?" suddenly, the man's grip on her head slightly tightened, "I have no use for a crew member that won't follow orders," Akage backed away.

"N-no I'm not disobeying Doffy, I'll go out right away…" and Akage ran out. Law eyes followed her as she ran, but he couldn't move.

"Law, this conversation never happened, and you didn't hear anything, are we clear," he could only nod before rushing out the door after Akage. Once he was out on deck, he noticed Akage getting ready to set out again, but what startled Law was how she looked reluctant to fly, she usually loved flying.

"Akage!" at the sound of her name, she turned around and showed him a pained smile.

"What's up? I'm about to set out so-"

"You have burns on your legs," Law stated as he evaluated the singed mark on her pants. Akage uncharacteristically looked away. Akage had been acting very strangely lately. She was less cheery and she wasn't in the air as much as she used to. She had been coming home with a lot of burns and little wound lately.

"It's fine, besides I need to go…" Law's continued to stare, "I'll see you later, three days tops," and then she flapped her wings to gain air then flew. Law knew right then something was wrong with her. She usually leaped and shot up to gain air and it always looked flashy and graceful.

"Aniki, you are putting too much stress on Akage," Corazon stated sternly. They were both in the infirmary. Akage, as promised, made it back in three days, but she came in very bad shape. There was a large gash on her side, a bullet wound on her right thigh, and her head was bleeding from a wound. Law sat on a chair in front of Akage and stared at her intently in hopes that he could see any signs of movement, so far, it was only the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

_Law was waiting out on deck for Akage. Waiting for her cheery voice, and even waiting to be tackled by the fellow thirteen-year old, but it was oddly silent. Suddenly, a figure was slowly coming towards them from the sky. After staring and squinting he finally realized that it was Akage. Relieved, he waved for her to come over but something wasn't right at all. She was flapping rigidly as to keep herself up and something was dripping. Then all too quickly, she was dropping and losing altitude. At first, Law thought it was one of her flashy stunts, but she didn't stop falling, "Akage!" Out of instinct, Law held out his hand and muttered 'Room' creating a large hemisphere and transported towards her and broke her fall just in time, but the sight wasn't pretty._

_ "__L-Law… where's Doffy?"_

_ "__Never mind that! We need to take you to Cora-san right now!"_

_ "__N-no, take me to Doffy hurry… I'll lose consciousness any minute now," Corazon and Doflamingo were on the scene. Corazon was immediately by her side to inspect her wounds. Doflamingo just stared with his hands casually in his pockets._

_ "__Aka-chan, let's take you to the ER, you've lost too much blood."_

_ "__D-Doffy… Doffy, I took out the ship I destroyed it, and everyone in it," this caught everyone by surprised. That revealed why her clothes were covered in blood and wounds, "I was watching them… but they spotted me… I didn't want to lose them…and I didn't want to disappoint you… so I wiped them out…"_

_ "__I-m not disappointed in you Aka-chan, you did a very good job, my little bird," Law felt sickened. She was hurt; she was in pain, why was __**he**__ smiling? After hearing praise, the red-head smiled before losing consciousness and falling limp in Law's arms._

_ "__Aka-chan…" Corazon glared at his brother before taking her from Law and rushed to infirmary, "Let's go Law!"_

_ "__R-right!"_

Doflamingo and Corazon went out to the hallway to talk and left Law with Akage. The boy was at a lost. They always had fun on this ship, yet Doflamingo changed completely and now Akage was hurt, "Aniki, you've gone too far this time! You made her go after the ship?"

"I didn't know she would destroy the damn ship! I just told her to keep track on where they were going!"

"Still, do you know how much the kids want your approval? You drove her to the point of exhaustions with all the flying you make her do!" they didn't know that Law could hear the whole conversation.

"She loves to fly!"

"But that doesn't stop her from getting tired! Do you not see the way she comes home? Each time she comes back she's covered in wounds. You made her fly for almost eight days straight!"

"She destroyed the target that was all that was needed, the job's done, and she's still alive. What is there to worry about?" Corazon gaped. What has is brother gone to?

"Akage is hurt! She might not be the same if you keep doing this to her! If you keep working her to death like this, she might not even be able to fly anymore because of the trauma you put her through," Law's eyes widened. Akage not being able to fly again was an impossible thought. But seeing how reluctant she is to fly now, the thought is slowly becoming possible, "Aniki, please, once she's healed… don't put her on anymore scout missions."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Admiration

The next day, Akage made a full recovery. She was part phoenix, so wounds heal quickly after she rested. She was told that she was not allowed to fly or go on scouting missions for a while so she had found herself observing Law and Corazon in their little medical sessions. They were all in their medical garb and were currently dissecting a live dog. Corazon was looking over his apprentice's shoulder as Law continued to make incisions on it. Akage wasn't particularly bothered when she saw Law's scalpel dig itself into the flesh, nor was she bothered by the blood that seeped through, "Aka-chan care to help?" Corazon asked through his surgical mask.

"What do I have to do?"

"Just watch over the monitors and give us the tools we need when we say. You think you can do that?"

"Oh… sure," through the whole time she was there, it was silent. It wasn't awkward, but it did unnerve her.

"Law, don't be so tense, if you're stiff you won' be able to have precise cuts."

"Yes sir."

"Remember, this dog is alive so this time you have to be more careful," Akage couldn't help but be engrossed in their work, especially Corazon. His hands were so steady and confident. They had been at it for a whole hour before they put the last stitch on the dog. Once they were done and back in their usual clothes, they went out on deck to bask in the sun and get fresh air from staying in a stuffy room for so long, "So Akage, how are your wounds?" I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time Cora-san, I'm fine! The wounds are gone remember?"

"Well we can't be too cautious."

"Cora-san you're such a worry wart," she teased while hugging his waist considering he's way taller than her. They were currently docked on an island to restock on supplies so Corazon decided it was time for them to get off the ship.

"You know, I think it's time for you guy to get off the ship! Why don't we go out and get some ice cream," he suggested. Akage's eyes lit up as she nodded vigorously and without warning, she grabbed Law's waist and started to flap her wings. Considering that Law is a head taller and heavier that her she couldn't shoot up towards the sky anymore. Corazon laughed as he casually walked towards the docks and into town. Once in the middle of town, Corazon had bought them ice cream. Akage's was strawberry while Law's was vanilla. Corazon couldn't help but laugh as Akage got some on her cheek and surprisingly on her nose. Like a father, he took out a handkerchief and began to wipe of the sticky substance. The red head was about to give it back, but Corazon just placed it back on her in her hands, "You need it more than I do," once they were finished with the ice cream, they all sat on the grass in a park and basked in the warm sun. Akage and Law never wanted this calmness to leave, but they were pirates so that was almost never a possibility, "Law, Aka-chan, there is something I you guys have to do for me," Corazon looked different from the carefree and understanding person he was, he looked serious.

"What is it Cora-san?"

"If I die, I want you to leave the Don Quixote Pirates right away," the teens looked at each other in worry of the strange request, "As you know, Aniki is working for Kaido, but it's very dangerous. I want you both to stay on your guard, especially near Aniki," he looked over to the girl whose eyes were beginning to tear up, "Akage, I need to stay away from flying for a while. Those scouting missions are too dangerous for you on your own. I know how much you love it, but it's only for a little while until things settle down but please, do as I say this time."

"Why? Why do you have to stay stuff like that?" Akage started as tears formed in her eyes. Unlike Law, Akage had been in the crew for as long as she could remember. She remembered all the smiles and happy times they had while sailing and before they made it to the New World, "Doffy is just worried about all of us! If I would just be more careful on my scouting missions we would be fine!" Corazon sighed, "I want to stay with everyone! And you won't die Cora-san! You just can't! Who will take care of us? Who'll watch over Doffy!"

"Aka-chan, I don't like talking like this either," he comforted while placing a hand on her head. The whole time Corazon lectured, Law's hands were clenched in tight fists to the point where his knuckles were white. His teacher dying? That can't be possible, he couldn't die, "But you have to understand, Aniki is dangerous right now. Law, I want you to protect Akage. She has something that Doffy can't live without."

"Y-yes sir," for once, those two words were too hard to say. When they both looked up, they all saw his helpless smile. Was there really nothing they could do?

"Come on now, it looks like you're looking at a dead man! Cheer up; I'll still be around for a long time you know. Let's make it the best times of our lives," Akage and Law couldn't deny what they thought as of now. They couldn't help but smile with him. They couldn't help but admire this strong man in front of them. But why did he tell them those things? For what purpose?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth about Akage

Life on the ship had lost its happiness on the deck. Akage tried to keep the spark, but it just kept dying. Corazon had stopped talking to his brother and focused his time with the two teens. Law was currently helping Corazon with the medical file, whereas Akage couldn't be trusted with this type of thing so instead, she began to play around with her fire. She twirled her hand around so the fire would dance and bend and even make some tiny shapes, "Aka-chan please be careful with your fire," suddenly, a thought came across her mind.

"Cora-san, what if I was able to heal and revive others with my fire?" Corazon immediately stopped what he was doing to look at her. It wasn't because she was shocked, it was because he was completely against it. There was something that he and Doflamingo knew about her that she didn't even know about herself. Corazon didn't want her to know about it at all. Law noticed his teacher tense and looked over at Akage who was still twirling a little flame in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a phoenix is a symbol of rebirth, so what if I was able to utilize my powers and help heal and revive people on the ship- you know, since I can't fly for now- I'd at least find a way to be useful…"

"Well Aka-chan, I don't think it can't be done, besides, a person is meant to die, you can't change it," Akage didn't mind the answer and just continued playing with her flames.

"It was just a thought."

The following week, the crew had gotten into a fight with another pirate crew. They had managed to defeat them, but they suffered many casualties. The infirmary was packed and it stretched Corazon and Law thin. At this point, they wouldn't be surprised if someone died today. Akage managed to escape with minor scrapes and bruises, but her friends weren't so lucky. She looked helplessly at the injured and found herself useless. _What can I do to help them_ she wondered. As if to answer her prayer, a certain warmth emanated from her hands. It was inviting and comforting, like being in a mother's embrace.

_Use your fire…_ a voice answered. Akage looked around but found that there was no owner of the voice. The voice was that of a woman and Akage couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the voice, _put fire on your hands and spread it across the wounded_ Akage did as she was told. She placed her fire into her hands and placed it upon the nearest injured man. The affects where almost immediate, the fire didn't burn the man but instead it began to seal the man's gashes. Law felt the change of temperature and looked to see what Akage was doing. To any normal human, it would look like she was burning the man but she was doing the exact opposite.

"Akage, what are you doing!" but Corazon placed a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't look happy at all, in fact he looked at her in dread of the future.

"Don't worry, her fire is healing him," once she was finished with the man, she stared at her hands in awe, "Cora-san… I did it!" Corazon nodded in acknowledgement, "I can be of use to everyone again!"

"Heal as many as you can without exerting yourself," he ordered, for once he couldn't bear to see that happy smile on her face, and Law noticed.

News spread of Akage's new power and Doflamingo was very pleased. Akage was a very rare specimen indeed. Akage didn't know this but she was in fact, not human. She was first a phoenix. Her family had died right when she was born so the crew had etched it into her mind that she was a devil fruit-user. The powers that she starting to discover were the once her past family had used for years. Once she is able to fully use the power, she'd be an essential member of the crew. Law was also exceeding his expectations. He was very much like a genius. Doflamingo smirked; for once he seemed proud of what he's done from the past.

Akage's eyes were narrowed in concentration as she began to train with her new found powers. Now, she was currently using her powers on a dead dog. She wanted to revive the dog, she was determined to, and she spent weeks trying. Law was observing her, and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about her discovering her new powers. He had made a promise to Corazon to protect her and his instincts were telling him that those powers weren't safe, "Akage… I think you shouldn't use that power so much," she had stopped to face Law with confused eyes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just… those powers are giving me weird vibes," Akage glared.

"I am being use to the crew, that's all that matters."

"But what if those powers end up hurting you in the end, it isn't safe!"

"That's the same as telling me to stop being useful. I finally found something that could make me feel useful since I can't fly anymore!"

"I am just looking out for you Akage!"

"You're looking out for me but you don't even understand me!" she seethed. Her wings began to emanate flames that began to flicker and spark in response to her anger. This was their first serious argument. Law didn't like it, but he had to put his point across, "I had always done scout missions once Doffy said I was old enough to. I loved flying! Flying was like breathing to me! Did you know how devastated I felt when Cora-san told me to stop? I felt like I lost my purpose on this ship! And when I finally found another purpose, you're telling me to stop?" she sounded so broken and confused.

"You're wrong, I know exactly how that feels. Something important to me was taken away from me when I was five. It felt like there was a large gaping hole in my chest that couldn't be filled no matter how much I tried to close it. I feel the same way now, so I know exactly how much it hurts," the red haired girl couldn't speak. Not only did she yell at her best friend, she had also insulted him. So she ran, and hid.

Corazon had arrived just to see Akage sprint out the door, "Aka-chan?!" but she was too far too hear. Entering the room, he found Law staring at the floor in what seemed like regret, "Law, what happened?"

"I… I hurt Akage," Corazon sighed. They had finally fought. They never actually had a real argument before so now that it happened, both teens didn't know what to do, "Cora-san… why did we have to make her stop flying?" Corazon's eyes widened as he saw the hurt look in his eyes, "I tried putting myself in her situation. Akage loved flying so much that it was basically breathing, but lately, Doffy kept putting her in these weird scouting missions. She'd come home hurt, and shed look reluctant to fly, but she still kept flying because she loved it. But when we actually ordered her to stop flying, she looked completely lost. When I put myself in her shoes… I feel unbearably empty and without purpose…"

"It can't be helped Law. There is something in Akage that Doflamingo wants. There is something in her that she doesn't even know herself… but, it looks like she is slowly figuring it out. Her mother told me to look after her after she died-"

"Wait, I thought Akage's mother and father died before she became part of the crew," Corazon's eyes were void of any emotion, and his voice was uncharacteristically cold.

"No, I can't tell you much, but I will tell you a few things that she doesn't know about herself, and I want you to keep it hidden from her."

"Cora-san…"

"Akage's mother was part of the Don Quixote Pirates, her name was Helix D. Rue, and she was a phoenix hybrid just like Akage."

"I thought Akage was a devil fruit user like me," that was when Law realized it.

"Akage has been lied to her whole life."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lies

Law made a tired huff when he finally made it to the top of the large mast _Now I wish Akage tackled me into the air…_ She saw that Akage was scrunched up in a ball with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her face was buried in her arms but by the rise and fall of her back, he deduced that she was asleep in that uncomfortable position. He sat down next to her and just chose to listen to her breathing pattern. It was quick, like a bird's. Slowly, he gently pulled her down so her head could be supported by his lap being mindful of her wings and just settled for petting the soft feathers of her wings. It was soft as a pillow which was a surprise considering it was always surrounded by flames when she fought, "I'm sorry Akage…"

* * *

Morning had come, the light had started to beckon Akage awake when she noticed that she was lying down and her head was being supported by something soft. When she opened her eyes, Law's sleeping form was in front of her. She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Law," careful not to wake him, she placed a comforting hand on his cheek. It was warm like a candle's flame. Suddenly, Law's steel cool eyes opened to meet her deep amber ones. For a while they stayed like that with Akage's hand still caressing his check. Then as if they understood each other's silent apology. They smiled, before getting up for a new day, "So Law, how did you get up here?" she teased knowing full well that she was the one that always brought him up to the crow's nest.

"I climbed up…"

"Was it fun?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I rather have you tackle me to the air and help me down," and fulfilling the request, she had done just that and placed him in front of the door where the infirmary was. When they entered, Corazon greeted them with a smile before telling Law to get back to work. Akage was told to organize the medical files. As she continued to put the files into alphabetical order, she noticed at the h-list, there were two files with the last name Helix _that's strange… did Corazon accidentally make two for me? Impossible, he's always so organized…_ out of curiosity, she opened the second one and was met with the picture of a person she never met before. She looked similar to herself, but the woman was much older than her. _Helix D. Rue_… when she scanned through it, she noticed that it said she was a phoenix hybrid like her, but what caught her off-guard was that her name was in the file as the woman's child. Right when she saw her name as the woman's child, Corazon snatched it from her hands in haste. Law was startled, but Akage's eyes were confused and she looked almost hysterical.

"…Cora-san, is that my mother?" she asked, her voice was void of anything. There was no pain, no sadness, no anger… it was just… blank, "My mother was just like me. I'm not a devil fruit user am I?" she asked, but no one answered, "Doffy and Cora-san both told me they found me in a burned down village all by myself, but my parents were dead. Why is there a medical file of my mother as part of the Don Quixote Pirates?" her eyes were wide in hysteria and angry flames began to surround her, Corazon quickly went to get a tranquilizer to calm her down.

"Aka-chan,"

"Were you all lying to me?"

"Akage calm down, please…" Law tried to comfort, but she only went to glare at him.

"Did you know too!" she yelled, "You all were lying to me? All this time, everything I knew, everything I was told, everything I am is a lie!" before she could do anything to hurt herself or others, Corazon grabbed her from behind while she was distracted and stabbed her shoulder so he could inject the substance inside. Akage immediately collapsed in induced unconsciousness and was placed on a medical bed. Corazon released a very tired and frustrated sigh.

"Damn it, I thought that file was thrown away…"

"Cora-san, what do we do?"

"What can we do? We tell her the truth, but if I told her the truth of her mother, I am going to have to reveal everything to you both. But that means, we have to leave the Don Quixote Pirates, and leave Aniki behind," Law's clenched his fists. It was like the world was crashing down on them, "Law, we have to leave now, while everyone is asleep," they frantically began to gather their things and Akage's and found an escape boat. Silently, they let the escape boat be placed on the sea as Corazon began to row away from the ship. Akage was still asleep on Law's lap.

* * *

They had finally made it to a barren island with no population in sight. Akage had finally woken up and looked around the unfamiliar environment and only saw Law and Corazon sitting beside her, "W-where are we?"

"We're on a deserted island; if I'm going to tell you the truth, I have to be away from Aniki."

"Why?"

"Because once I tell you everything, not only will you both hate Aniki and I, Doflamingo will also have to kill me."

"Itouto, what do you think you are doing?" a new voice said. Everyone shot around and dreaded who was there. Doflamingo, himself, but this time, his smile was anything but friendly.

"Aniki, I have to tell them…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Daddy

Doflamingo laughed mockingly at the man he called brother, "Have to tell them? They are subordinates Corazon, they don't need to know anything except loyalty to their superiors," Corazon couldn't help but pity his elder brother.

"What has happened to you Aniki..." was there anything to bring his brother back, "You never thought like that before. You always thought of your crewmembers as family. What changed?" the man just chuckled then looked over to the two teens, "Akage, Law… we are the reason why both of you have no parents," Doflamingo let out a hearty laugh before glaring maniacally at his own brother.

"Oh yes, tell them dear brother! Not only will you dig your own grave, you'll make the children hate you as well."

"W-what? Cora-san, you can't-you're lying!" Akage cried.

"Law, your parents were doctors just like me, but our crew destroyed your village and everyone in it. You were the only survivor."

"Cora-san, you can't be serious!"

"Akage, it's true, your mother was part of the Don Quixote Pirates. She was my colleague. She was able to heal any wounds and revive the dead right after death, but it is physically taxing. Doflamingo wanted that power, but your mother refused to use it. So right after you were born, Doflamingo took her life, and I did nothing to save her…" Akage collapsed to her knees with utter horror. She had lived with her mother's murderers for thirteen years… "Akage, I'm so sorry…"

"You see Corazon, I told you, they'll hate you," he glared back at the culprit of their despair.

"Doflamingo, I can't say I consider you my brother anymore. I won't let you hurt them," the man merely smiled.

"Who said I'd hurt them?" he held out his hands as if he were holding out puppet strings and pointed it at Corazon. Before he could do anything, his body got up and went straight towards Akage and Law with sword in hand.

"Cora-san? What are you doing!" he struggled and resisted as much as he could but nothing was working. He watched helplessly as he raised his scabbard over his head and brought it down straight at the winged girl. Akage closed her eyes, but pain never came. She looked up and saw that Law blocked the sword with his nodachi.

"L-Law, I want you to take Akage and run, now!"

"B-but!"

"Law please, it's too late for me…"

_No…_

"Akage, help Law, fly away from here. Fly as fast as you can and don't look back."

_Stop it…_

"Law, now!"

_No! _Law had finally pushed his controlled teacher away and grabbed Akage. They ran as fast as they could, but Akage was still in shock. When she turned to look back, Corazon knelt before Doflamingo in pain. A sword was in his hands and right when Doflamingo brought the sword down. He smiled at her. Mocking her.

"NOOOOOO!" flames surrounded Akage as she charged towards Doflamingo. The fire had completely burned the strings that had tried to bind her. This caused Doflamingo to frown, he could not subdue her. Akage had snapped and was glaring at the man who had taken everything from her.

"That is a good look in your eyes, but I'm afraid I must cut my fun short. Since I can't do much to get you back, I'll just have to take you later on in the future, you two better watch your backs~" and he was gone, using his powers to project himself towards his ship.

"Cora-san! Cora-san!" she yelled. Shaking the man's shoulders in hopes of waking him up. Law knelt beside her and tried to stop the blood that poured out of his wound, but nothing worked. Akage tried using her powers, her fire, "Cora-san, don't worry, I'll fix you up no problem and we'll be together, just the two of us!" her state was pitiful. She looked broken and insane.

"Akage… stop…" Corazon asked, "You won't be able to save me."

"Cora-san!" Corazon just smiled helplessly as he looked at the two before him. He had watched them grow, but he was sad _They had grown too fast…_

"Akage, Law, I know what I did was unforgivable. I won't be asking for your forgiveness… you both have really changed my life you know. Akage, your mother left me the task of raising you. It's selfish of me to raise a child of a woman my own brother had killed, but, I'm thankful that you had been in my life," tears began to fall as both teens knew that this was it, but Akage didn't stop trying.

"Law, I never knew your parents, but I bet they were great people. You are a child prodigy, make use of your gifts for the friends you will have for the future," he laughed, "you both may not be my children, but it did feel like I had a daughter and son," Corazon weakly placed a bloody hand on Akage's pale cheek. Akage didn't even care that blood began to smear on her face, "Akage, please, even your mother couldn't heal a man that wants to die," Akage's eyes widened. Even her mother couldn't save a broken man? "I have wanted to die for a long time…"

"Cora-san, you may not be one, but you are like a father to me…" Law said suddenly, "We could never hate you."

"Law's right, so please," she pleaded, "please want to live!" this time Corazon smiled with so much happiness and relief that Akage stopped whatever she was doing. How could she do anything? He had told her to stop and it finally dawned on her that their teacher wanted to die.

"Please smile and call me father," he asked. Through their sobs, they both smiled.

"Daddy," they both replied in unison.

"I love you both…" then slowly, his eyes closed and the hand that was once on Akage's cheek went limp and fell to his side. The night was silent besides the ocean waves that crashed on the shore and the broken and lost sobs of two children that had lost their beloved father.

_We love you too Daddy._


End file.
